Oh No, You Didn't
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: In which Matt learns that giving Mello orders is mostly a bad idea. Written for a kink!meme.


**Oh No, You Didn't -**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N**: No, this is not high!quality but, I can say I genuinely enjoyed writing this? Maybe that actually counts for something XD. This is my second time writing for this pairing - the other fic still has to be finished, LOL. This has been slightly edited from the fail! version I posted on the kink! meme (with amusing mistakes like "nibbles - don't ask :/). Oh, before I forget the line "What, do you want me to do a song and dance number next?" is not mine, but from the prompter.

**Warning(s)**: this is unbet'd, it will have typos. I do edit but don't catch everything. Slightly jarring POV and less than stellar prose. Characterisation might be so-so since this was my second time writing those two.

---

Mello's never actually been a very generous person. Ask Matt – he knows that one wrong word is more certain to make you end up in a makeshift grave sooner than you can say "balls".

And yet, Matt can't help himself from keeping his dumb trap shut. Because, maybe – just maybe – he likes his life a little dangerous. Why? Cause it's titillating and he's young, so why damn not?

But, right now he thinks that he shouldn't have asked Mello to strip for him because the horrified look Mello's giving him at present is a tad bit frightening.

_Looks like he's going to fix a gun at my forehead any moment now._

Yet, Matt's a tough guy and just takes another draw from his cigarette and says, though part of him is fucking scared (but maybe that's the whole point of living a life on the edge). "So strip, or are you too chicken for that?"

Mello growls – he fucking _growls_ and it's sexy, so sexy that it makes Matt want to take him right here and now. Against the wall. But he doesn't. The whole point of this is to wait, isn't it?

"Okay, fucker. But next time it's _you_ who's gonna do what I like. Capiche?" Mello says and – Matt's never been more thankful that he's good at winning bets – starts working on the zipper of his leather vest. He's about to do it quickly, but – _no, no_ – that's not what Matt wants.

"Slower. I want to enjoy this," Matt says, trying his best not to sound too excited (but damn, the blood is pumping so quickly into his veins and the very thought of Mello getting naked is enough to make him nearly hard).

Mello makes that sexy sound again, but – this time – doesn't protest and lowers the zipper inch by inch, revealing pale skin. He doesn't look too happy about this, but then it wasn't Matt who lost the bet (and it's Mello's fault that he was so conceited and thought he'd win against Matt at the drinking game since he really can't hold his liquor). He tosses the vest on the floor when he's done and is about to work on his pants when Matt speaks again. It's a dumb idea (fucking dumb, in fact) but then he's going to risk it. After all, Matt doubts he's going to have another opportunity like this again.

"Play with your nipples."

"Excuse me?" Mello asks, more polite than he's usually but then he's just too surprised to cuss. Matt grins.

_Gotta love that dumbfounded expression on Mello's face._

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

He's reaching a dangerous zone, but Mello does love him and, so, he acquiesces. He licks his lips, thinks for a moment to get rid of his black gloves but then decides to keep them on. Slowly, he circles one nipple, circling and circling until it's hard. Then, he gives his other one the same treatment, not realising that he's moaning while he does so – and Matt swears that his jeans feel very, very tight all of a sudden.

"You can work on your pants now," Matt says, having to stop himself from standing up and walking over to Mello – and have his way with him.

Mello is frowning, but still fumbles with his pants, slowly getting out of them and is just about to toss them on the floor when Matt speaks again.

"No, you should have done this slo-"

Now, he's really reached the zenith. A pair of leather pants is thrown against Matt's head and he hears Mello's harsh breathing. Oh no, he's really not pleased. Mello is so far from pleased that Matt should think of running away.

_Man, and this was so good up to this point._

"Fuck you, Matt. I've done everything you wanted. And you keep - What, do you want me to do a song and dance number next?"

Matt smiles – that wouldn't even be such a bad idea.

Mello sends a death glare in his direction. "Don't even fucking think about it or I'll castrate-"

Matt wisely decides that they've had enough of foreplay and, with an energy that he rarely demonstrates, he really does get up from the bed, disposes of his cigarette, pushes Mello against the wall and – getting lube from his pockets – prepares himself while Mello is all "what the fuck's the meaning of this" and "I'll kill you, bastard".

But Mello's protests die down as Matt enters him and fucks him nice and hard – just how he likes it.

And Matt decides that, maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

--


End file.
